the tale of legendary Sanin Naruto Namikaze
by Kaneblair
Summary: while on a mission a solo infiltrate,rescue and destroy mission Naruto finds a little girl who's parents have been killed and doesn't have any family left so he decides to adopt her and take care of her what while happen next read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki

Age: 20

Ninja rank: Sanin

Mission rank: S

Mission type: (Solo) infiltrate and destroy.

Mission Briefing: You are to infiltrate the three rouge ninjas hide outs believed to be located in the mountain ranges surrounding the farming village of Tosa undetected and place 50 high explosive tags in 50 key places in each hideout and to evacuate any civilians held hostage by said rouges undetected to evacuation points A,B, And C and set off explosives at all three hideouts simultaneously to destroy their hold over the farming village of Tosa (A/N-1) as per the clients request.

Mission Status: In Progress

It was a rainy day in the town of Tosa and not that many people where out and about except one lone ninja out in the forest doing reconnaissance trying to locate his three objectives while staying completely camouflage and silent he had already found two of the three hide outs but he was having trouble locating the third and final hide out so he had decided to tail one of the rouges back to the hide out he was looking for. The rouge then lead him to the hide outs location and after staying hidden and observing the activity of the area for a few minutes he disappeared into the shadows of the forest. A few minutes latter he arrived back at his base camp and dispelled his camouflage jutsu and the man was (A/N-2) wearing a black jonin vest with black pants with a line of orange going down the side along with bandages that went down around his bear arms that go all the way down to the tips of his fingers and he has a darkened steel gauntlet on each of his arms the starts from the mid point of his fore arm and goes to his knuckles then the has black combat boots with outer heal and toe darkened steel plates and affixed to his back is a dark orange and black samurai long sword and attached to the back of his belt is a shorter dark red and black sheath with handles on both ends of it.

And walked over to the tree he had customized a branch in to where he could sleep in and not be seen by any passers by and he called on the long range headset and said," Access code striker I.D. number 57341-7902 cal sign fox calling in to report on current mission status over."

"This is HQ go ahead fox what is your current mission status over?"

"Current mission status is as follows have found H1, H2 and H3 will infiltrate tomorrow at 8:00 AM and set hostages free and escort too evacuation points A, B, And C at 10:00 AM and will then detonate over."

"Mission status accepted will be expecting update at 10:30 AM tomorrow over and out."

Then Naruto went to sleep and woke up the next morning at 7:00 and made two clones and sent them too hide outs two and three while he went to hideout one he got in without any problems and used transparence jutsu to walk down the hallways while placing explosive tags that instantly camouflaged upon placing them and when he was down with the placing he searched the hideout until he came to a corridor where ten adults and one child where chained to the wall Naruto walked towards the first person and then put a genjutsu on the entire area to make it seem normal to anyone who came by but to the people who where in the corridor they all saw Naruto standing their with his finger up to his mouth saying,

" Shhh I am a ninja from the leaf who was hired to get you out of here safe and sound now first off you have to be quiet I have put up a jutsu that makes everything here look normal but they can still hear so if you will allow me I will get all of you out of here."

Naruto then made ten clones and had them unlatch the chains from the other people while he took care of the girl he knelt down and pulled out two sembon and started to unlock the lock and as he did he started to talk to the girl,

" Hello so what's you're your name huh a girl as pretty as you has to have a name right…"

he could tell she has had something traumatic happen to her by the distant look in her deep bluish green eyes she had reddish pink hair that reminded him of sakura-chans hair back in the academy and also his moms hair as well so he decided to just give her a name until she opened up so he moved her bangs out of her face and said,

" hmm you know what you look like a kushina to me so how about I get you out of here kushina."

He then picked her up in his arms and saw that all the clones where done and he then nodded his head and they all teleported to the evacuation point and then Naruto felt that the other clones where done on their end and that they had twenty hostages total so

Naruto held kushina in one arm and brought his free hand up to his face and said," Boom."

And as soon as he said that all three of the hideouts where blown to smithereens nothing left but a crater fool of ruble and badly burned bodies Naruto then turned to the people who he had rescued and the where cheering and clapping then Naruto asked them where the child he was holding's parent where and then they all got quiet and had a solemn look on their faces and

Naruto then said," I see…"

he then gave a long look at the girl in his arms and thought' I can't just leave her here to be an orphan she can't be more than five years old'

he then said," well do any of you abject to me taking her back with me to the hidden leaf I have enough room for her and she will be taken good care of."

He didn't hear any objections so he then said," Okay then she will come with me then now if you all will follow me I will escort you back to Tosa."

With that being said he lead everyone through the woods and came out at the edge of the village where naruto's then appeared shortly after and then dispersed Naruto waited for all of the 31 villager to make it back safely to the village and then the village elder came up to Naruto and offered him his thanks and his blessing on taking the child with him Naruto thanked him and started walking back to Kohna and he then got on the long range head set and

Said," Access code striker I.D. number 57341-7902 cal sign fox calling in for scheduled update on current mission over."

"This HQ Fox what is you current mission status?"

"Well first off why in hell are you answering this shouldn't you be running the village Tsunade over?"

"Just tell me if you mission was successful or not and don't worry about what I'm doing you little twerp,"

"Aw and here I had gone and bought you one of Tosa's best sakes well I guess it mine now oh any way it was successful what did you expect I'll been in your office Five minutes from now with my new house guest and your three bottles of finely aged sake over and out."

Naruto then felt the grip around his neck tighten and he said," don't worry little one I protect you from now on and nothing bad will ever happen to you again I promise you just wait and see what I have for you back at my house I think you'll like it."

i will try to get in the next chapter sometime next week

Authors notes

A/N-1 Okay I know it's a stupid name but I named it after a province in Japan that I visited once so sue me.

A/N-2 Here Is a general description change + to . http:/sigg6+deviantart+com/favourites/47559332?offset=120#/d3dfiir Ya I know what your thinking your thinking 'this guy is really lazy to just put this up as a description' well in this case I'm going to have to say ehem "SHUT THE HELL UP AND READ ON BEFORE YOU START CRITISISING MAN…"=_=** = this here be an angry scale of two out of five for those of you who don't get it any way back to the story


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I forgot it on my last one so here it is

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… but I do own my story so no copying

Chapter 2

Then Naruto smiled and then teleported to Tsunade's office using the flying thunder god jutsu and a few seconds after that Tsunade walked in follow by shizune and sakura and saw the sleeping child in naruto's arms and said," And I take it this is your new house guest I presume she's a cute little thing I'll give her that."

"um yes this is my new house guest her parents where killed somehow and she acted a little distant when I was unshackling her and when I asked if she had any family left no one would say and I couldn't just leave her in an orphanage after what she'd been through so I said why not and so I brought her back with me."

Tsunade looked at Naruto and then at the girl who had her arm around naruto's neck and was fast a sleep with her thumb in her mouth and said,"

Ah I don't see anything wrong with it seeing as how no one would take her in shizune go get me the adoption forms so Naruto can sign them."

"Yes lady Tsunade." With that Shizune left the room

Then sakura asked," So what is her name or has she even told you yet?"

"To tell you the truth Sakura-chan I haven't the foggiest idea what her name is so I just started calling her kushina because she reminds me so much about my mom."

Sakura then looked at Kushina and compared it to the picture that she had seen on naruto's mantel that she had seen on multiple occasions and said," Now that you mention it she does sort of resembles her." As sakura said this the little girl started to stir until she opened her eyes and started to look around Naruto noticed this and went over to the couch in Tsunade's office and set her down and said in a very calm and fatherly type voice," Hey there sleepy head you've been asleep for an hour now do you remember me?"

The little girl looked at sakura then Tsunade and then back at Naruto and nodded then Naruto noticed that she was all there mentally so he asked," Now I've been calling you kushina because you didn't really give me you're name so do you want to tell us you're real name now?"

The girl looked scared so Naruto said," Oh come on don't be scared we just want to know your name that's all I promise I won't do anything to harm you."

The girl then said very quietly," Kushi Rin Satori." Then Naruto smiled a very worm and inviting smile and said," we'll it is an honor to meet you Kushi my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and you're going to be living with me from now on how does that sound oh and you may even already have a pet."

The little girl's deep bluish green eye light up at that word and she then asked," what type of pet?"

Naruto smile deepened at that question and then said," well how about I show you then." Then he brought his fingers up to his mouth and whistled a low and then a high note and no sooner than he was done a puff of smoke appeared next to him and when it cleared their was a female orangey red fox sitting next to Naruto and Naruto then said," Kushi I would like you to meet my pet Kat Minx. Kat this is Kushi she is going to be staying with us for a while." With that being said Kat walked up to the couch and hoped up on it and walked over to Kushi rubbed up against her very lightly which made Kushi smile and laugh as she started to pet Kat's head and Kushi said," I like Kat she has really soft fur."

Then Shizune came back in and apologized that I took so long to find the adoption forms and then she saw that the little girl was now awake and said well hello there I think lady Tsunade was right she is adorable."

Then Tsunade took the adoption forms and handed them to Naruto and said okay you need to sign here and indicial here and then okay Kushi would you like to be called by you're real name or by kushina from now on?"

"Kushi looked up at Tsunade and then Naruto and said," I like Kushina better plus it still has my original name in it."

Tsunade smiled and said," Okay Kushina Rin Namikaze it is then Tsunade signed it and stamped it and handed it to Naruto and then he put it one of his jonin vest pockets and he then stood up and said well wood ya look at that its already noon we need to get you settled into the room I have in mind before the day ends so what ya say we head home for a little while so I can give you the grand tour and everything. Oh uh hey sakura kushina here is going to need some clothes and stuff so can you pop by the house around 2:00 and go help her pick out some clothes I'll even pay for anything you like if that will sweeten the deal a bit."

Sakura had an amused look on her face as she said," heh fine I'll go with you and help out but keep in mind that I would have still gone even if you hadn't sweetened the deal." With that being said she smiled sweetly and then

Naruto said," Ouch I can feel the money leaving my wallet already." With that being said Naruto laughed and picked up kushina who didn't seem to mind and he opened the window and jumped but as he jump out I disappeared in a yellow flash of light one millisecond later he was infront of the door to his house he then set down kushina and saw that she had a look of fear in her eyes and then Naruto to said," Oh I'm so sorry kushina I didn't think that that would scare you." Naruto said as he bent down to give her a hug to calm her down a bit he then opened the door to the house and walked kushina in and then shut the door and then asked," So would you like me to fix you anything for lunch while you look around the house?"

Kushina looked up at Naruto and said," I like peanut and banana sandwiches."

"Okay coming right up kido.. Go on ahead and have a look around awhile I fix it for you." with that being said kushina started to look around the house and found her way into naruto's office and more specifically his book case she found a book that caught here interest she read the title silently and it said,' Tales Of A Gutsy Ninja' she pulled it out of the book case and opened it and started to read(A/N-1) then kushina was startled by the sudden sound of Naruto's voice as she turned around in a jump," so you found my favorite book huh?"Kushina looked at the book and then back at Naruto and asked," This is you're favorite book?" Naruto walked over and bent down and put his finger on the cover and asked," You want to know why this is my favorite book kushina?" Kushina nodded her head and Naruto's smile broadened as he said," well it's quit simple really this book is the same exact book that my mom and dad read and got the name Naruto from the main character in this books name is Naruto and my predecessor Jiraiya the legendary toad sanin is the author and it is the only existing copy in the world and I keep it as a memento of him and my parents but you can read it if you want but just be careful with it now come on kido how about we eat and then hopefully sakura-chan will be here buy then and we can go get you some new clothes." Kushina nodded and said," Okay daddy."Then Naruto had a huge smile plastered on his face.

will try to get next chapter in by next week

Authors Notes

A/N-1 now I am not about to desecrate something as sacred as the book where our intrepid hero's name comes from with my sorry full excuse of writing skills I don't give a tinkers damn what you say I WILL NOT DO IT and I will say this right now and here the only person on this planet that should ever even think about attempting to write such..Such indescribable holiness is none other than Mr. Masashi Kishimoto…ehem huh sorry got a little side tracked there but for those of you who haven't figure it out by now I have what you might call ADHD which simply means a can at times be VERY VERY HYPER AND DOWN RIGHT CrAzY and now that I have had my little kuku fest.

Specail thanks

To spiritwolf35 for pointing out some spelling problems


	3. Chapter 3

Okay first off I'd like to thank everyone for actually showing an interest in my sorry full writing skills. That actually surprised me quit a bit but I would like to at least get some input on how I'm doing so far I mean I've never done something like this before it used to always be for me and my friends anyway ya please review or else I don't know if I doing good or not and please if you have any suggestions I will happily read each one and consider them all thx now to get too it.

P.S. from now on I am going to be posting one chapter a week that is if my welding college career allows it witch I hope it does because I enjoy this writing thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuden Masashi Kishimoto does

Chapter: 3

Naruto and kushina were just about done with their sandwiches when a knock came on the front door and Naruto yelled," Come on in Sakura-chan the doors unlocked." After that they heard the door open and then close again and then sakura came into the living room and see that Naruto and kushina were eating and said," well I'm glad you guys got something to eat I guess I'll just have to get some dango on the way to the way to the store." This earned a grin from kushina and then Naruto said well would you like the other half of my peanut and banana sandwich?"

Sakura thought for a moment and then said," Oh why not I don't see anything wrong with it." Naruto then handed sakura the sandwich and then got another glass of milk and gave it to sakura who had just finished the sandwich and then polished off the milk and then Naruto asked," so is every one ready to go?"

The two girls nodded and Naruto sand them started on their way toward sakura's favorite clothing shop and on the way their Naruto picked up kushina and put her on his shoulders so her wouldn't get run over by the crowd at the market place

sakura noticed this and smile as she thought' wow I've never seen this side of him before I..I Like this Naruto, I never knew he was so good at being a dad and kushina seems to have taken too him so quickly too'

as she thought this she looked at kushina who was looking around the market place with an amazed look on her face.

Sakura then noticed that they where at her favorite shop Shinobi max and they went in and immediately Naruto cense two people he knew and the first one he saw was sasuke sitting on a bench over towards the back and evidently he had sensed him too because he already had a confused look on his face as he looked at kushina who was on his shoulder and

Naruto mouthed," I'll tell ya in a sec." and sasuke nodded and went back to reading his book of "1,000 fire Justus" then Naruto saw a platinum blonde be behind one of the racks and he then put kushina down and

Said," Okay Kushina you go with sakura-chan and try and find some clothes okay,"

then kushina said," Okay Daddy." With that being said the platinum blonde immediately looked around the rack she was looking and say kushina giving Naruto a hug and Naruto with a real fatherly looking smile on his face and then when she saw that her hair consisted of a mixture of pink and reds she looked at sakura who also had a smile on he face as she looked at the scene and then when the little girl turned around she saw she had beep bluish green eyes she got even more puzzled just as she thought that sakura took kushina to the kids section and Naruto walked over to where sasuke was sitting on the bench and sat down and

Started by saying," okay here goes the explanation." Sasuke put down his book and listened to Naruto about what happened on his last mission and how he came to be Kushina's dad and when he was through

sasuke looked at Naruto and said," from what I see you made the right choice I would have probably done the same thing in that situation and now that you mention it she does look like a lot like your mom in that photo on your mantle."

Meanwhile with Ino and Sakura," So then there's no blood relation between you, Naruto and kushina?"

Sakura had a slight blush at that question but answered," No Ino she's not mine or naruto's Geeze why would you even ask that?"

"Well she kind of looks like she could be, I mean look at her she resembles both you and him so much." Then sakura felt a tug on her skirt and turned around to find kushina holding a few pairs of clothes so

sakura asked," are you ready kushina?" kushina nodded and then sakura showed her to the changing room and then went over to where Naruto was sitting and

Said," Okay if you want to take a look at what she's picked out you should probably come over here with me." Naruto stood up and followed sakura over to the woman's changing rooms and leaned up against one of the pillars and then kushina came out and showed off one set after another until finally she had what she wanted ready to go plus underwear items and then they had to wait for sakura to try on a couple of things until she had what she wanted and then Naruto payed for everything and then summoned four clones to take the clothes back too kushina's room and too take sakura too her apartment and then they went out of the store and by then it was getting dark so Naruto opted to walk sakura home and she obliged soon they where walking the darkened streets of kohna and soon Naruto had a sleeping kushina in his arms and

he said," I guess she got tuckered out eh sakura-chan." Sakura looked at kushina and then at Naruto and said," ya I guess she did." Sakura then blushed slightly as

she said," Um Naruto…how long have you been this good with kids." Naruto looked at sakura for a second

and said," oh I don't know sakura-chan why do you ask?" sakura really started to blush now as she looked down at the ground and mumbled something "I'm sorry sakura-chan what did you say?" sakura then looked up at

Naruto and said," I really like this you that look in your eye when ever you look at kushina its really um this is so hard to say what I'm trying to say is I love you Naruto and not just because of the way you handle kushina I've loved you for two years now and I was to worried about what you'd say to me and I didn't want to ruin our friendship do you get what I'm saying Naruto-kun?"

Naruto had a huge grin on his face after hearing that and said," heh sakura why would you be worried about what I would say you've known the answer since we where genin I've loved you since the first time I met you sakura-chan and always will." He then made a clone and handed kushina to him and then looked at sakura and asked," May I?" sakura nodded and then Naruto moved in and kissed sakura on the lips under the full moon.

End of chapter 3 ladies and germs hope you enjoyed it even though in my honest opinion you guy are nuts I mean 349 hits in one day I mean come on I am not even as good of a writer as my little brother who is 10 by the way and he can kick this stories ass all the way to Canada and back T_T anyway with that out of the way please oh please review and review again any way like I said up at the top I'll try to make one each week if it fits into my busy college career so ya see you next time

Special thanks

to snake-eyes for pointing out some spelling errors keep up the good work


	4. Chapter 4

First off thank you for the reviews everyone and you are lucky because I have had a lot of spare time recently in my welding classes so I have had time during them to write on my laptop so here goes the fourth chapter so sit back grab you favorite frosty cold beverage and enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other awesome anime T_T, but I do own my story *]XD yay me.

Chapter 4

Naruto leaned back to look at sakura who had tears running down her cheeks the light from the moon highlighting the features of her face as she looked into his eyes he smiled and said," that's a beautiful sight sakura-chan." Sakura smiled and said," your not to shabby either Naruto-kun I just wish this could have happened sooner."

" You can't change what already been done Sakura-chan," Naruto then looked at kushina who was sleeping happily in the arms of his clone and then continued," but you can save it for the future where it can blossom into one of the more beautiful of things." (A/N-1)

Sakura gave Naruto an endearing smile and then said," Naruto You really loves her don't you," Naruto looked back at sakura and

Said," ya sakura I do she… it's like it was meant to happen ya know and you know the funny thing about it I can't wait to see her grow up into the beautiful young women I know she'll become."

"Naruto that is what being a parent is all about and you know what." Naruto looked at sakura questioningly and asked," What."

"I Love you for it." Naruto smiled and said," Well I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan."

Sakura then said," Well then how about this I'll stop by your house tomorrow for breakfast before I go to the hospital tomorrow Kay."

"Sounds good sakura-chan see you then." Naruto then disappeared into the night on his way back he told the clone to put kushina to bed and while he went and bought some things the clone then nodded and raced off to the Namikaze compound while Naruto headed to the only shop that stayed open 24/7 Naruto entered the store with a ding of the bell over the door and then noticed Tenten asleep on the counter he then walked through the store picking up items as he went and then when he had every thing he then walked over to Tenten and

Said," Hay Tenten so the old man has you tending the shop tonight huh?" Tenten woke with a start and

said," No dad I swear I wasn't sleeping I … Naruto?..." she then rubbed her eyes and then stretched as she yawned and then

continued," Sorry I must have doused off so um what you need Naruto?" Naruto then pointed to the ninja pouch, kunai holsters, and the varies kunais and shuriken and when Tenten saw them she gave Naruto a confused look and

asked," you do know those are children's size right?" Naruto got a mischievous look on his face and

Said," Ya it's for my daughter."

"What…b. who?" Naruto's grin got wider as he chuckled and

He said," ha ha ha ow wow that face was just what I was looking for." Naruto then saw that Tenten was looking a little pissed so he then

said," okay before I have to run out of here will dodging kunais its true I have a daughter now but she is adopted ask sakura-chan about it next time you girls have your night out." Tenten smiled and said," Ya that sounds good so lets see here uh you got one ninja pouch, two kunai holsters ,seventeen shuriken , ten kunais ,and two roles of fighting tape that will be $85.63." Naruto then pulled out a hundred and gave it to Tenten who gave him his change back and then bagged everything and handed it to Naruto who as soon as he was handed it he said thanx and disappeared in a flash of yellow light one millisecond later he was standing outside of kushina's room and he then opened the door and walked in to see kushina fast asleep with Kat asleep next to her Kat looked up to see who had walked in and when she saw it was Naruto she just lead her head back down and went back to sleep then Naruto sat down on the edge of the bed and pushed the bangs out of her face and smiled at the peaceful look on her face and he then said very quietly," your going to do fine in this world, I know it."

Sakura was currently sitting in the family room of the Namikaze compound thinking what all has happened the past eleven years and how kushina had taken to ninja training so well she was a prodigy to say the least she was excellent in tiajutsu ,ninjutsu ,genjutsu ,and she even showed signs of good talent in medical ninjutsu in short she was the pride of the village and she never got a big head about it even though she was getting so much praise then when she married Naruto when kushina was eight years old even then she was showing signs of being a prodigy just as she thought this two little kids ran up to her and pounced her she started to laugh as she said," Minato ,Sahara (D-1) What are you two doing pouncing on me like that?" Minato and Sahara gave their mom an innocent look and said," But we just wanted momma to play with us some more." I've been playing with you two all day and the mommy is tired so why don't you go outside and play with Kistune and Mitsuri huh." (D-2)

"Okay momma" "ya okay momma you just rest for a little while so we can play more later."

Sakura watch her two kids run out the back door Minato was a golden blonde like his father but he had his mothers eyes he wears a green shirt with an orange swirl on the back and tan pants then their was Sahara who was an exact match to her when she was in the academy except she had taken after her father in the orange colored clothes that and she also has whisker marks just like her father only they aren't as pronounced as his are she also has his endurance and chakra reservoirs but Naruto had assured her that she didn't have any of the kyubi in her so she didn't mind if anything the whisker markes made al the more pretty and just as she finished her thoughts a golden blonde fox jumped up next to her on the couch and stretched out sakura smiled and said," well I guess I gave both of us a break huh Agro the fox looked at her and yawned and then sakura started to pet him on the top of his head (A/N Agro is a little bigger than Kat and was a gift to sakura on their first anniversary and he has blue eye) as she was petting Agro an eleven year old kushina came through the front door followed by Kat and plopped down on the couch next to sakura and said," boy do I have something to tell you and dad today."

"and what might that be dear?" kushina smiled a mischievous smile that she had inherited from Naruto and said," You'll just have to wait till dad gets home and then as celebration we are going out to the grill Kay." Sakura smiled and said," okay I can wait 5 minutes so who about you and me go to the hot spring tomorrow hmm."

"Oh you're on mom."

As they said that Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke wearing the garb of the hokage and

Said," Congrats kido I so proud of you I can't believe you graduated top of the entire academy and now you a full fledged ninja," Naruto jokingly put his arm over his eyes and leaned back and said," ahh they grow up so fast its unbearable pretty soon I'll have to give you away to someone to get married." Then he went into an as ah mater a fact pose and said," But not before a rigorous background check ha ha ha just kidding kido but I am very proud of you it is not that easy of a thing to accomplish." Kushina sweat dropped a little and said," ya so can we go to the grill tonight?"

"Why but of course we can and we shall." Naruto exclaimed he then whistled and then was groped by the two twins and he bent down and picked then up and said," Okay you two we're going to the Grill tonight as a calibration for you're older sister's graduation so lets go."

Author's Notes

A/N-1: so sorry for this last bit I had had like 20 cans of vault before I finished this so I was to say the least bouncing of the walls note to self never try to break old binge records before finishing a story anyway back to what I usually say okay here it goes GOOD GOD I HAVE GOTTEN OVER 800 HITS IN ONE DAY GOOD LORD *faints* hour later okay ya still want to hear from you all and what you like or dislike about my story so review ,review and review again….expect no new chapters as this is the end.

A/N-2: okay I know I practically blew it with that fraise but hey I said it from the heart just like everything I do and THAT IS JUST HOW I ROLE MAN so okay back to the story.

Disctiptions

D-1:Sahara is named after sakura's mom

D-2:Kistune and Mitsuri are Kat's two pups

Special thanks too

spiritwolf35 for riding my ass too improve my skills as a writer


	5. Chapter 5

ok well it seems I've run into a brick wall incased in a concrete wall with this story with this authors note I deem my story complete but don't be pissed off just yet I will work on a sequel so that is all I have to say. if you have any interesting ideas just shout it out by reviewing and don't be afraid this is mike ending my first story " Naruto sakura story" yeah my first fan fic hope you enjoyed it see you next time I get inspired


End file.
